


Ten Speed

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane needs to teach her friend a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Homesmut kink meme for [this prompt.](http://homesmut.livejournal.com/11895.html?thread=21723511#t21723511)
> 
> ~~"Ruth" used for Mom's name for the sake of convenience. Feel free to find and replace with the nomenclature of your choosing.~~ Now with canon compliant names!

Jane was about to get up and go find Roxy, but Ron Swanson launched into a lecture about income tax and she just couldn’t tear herself away. Luckily, Roxy decided to reappear in the doorway to the living room without Jane’s assistance.

“Heeeeeeeey Jane,” Roxy sing-songed at Jane, swaying slightly as she made her way over to the couch.

“Lalonde, have you been raiding my father’s liquor cabinet at,” Jane checked her watch, “three in the afternoon?”

“Maybe,” Roxy answered, waving her glass under Jane’s nose. “Come on, live a little. It’s fun.”

“I was having fun,” Jane said. “I was having fun with my best friend and my favorite show and then you just had to get drunk and make a mess of it. You’re being very naughty, Ms. Lalonde.”

“ _Naughty_? Is that right?” Roxy asked. “Oh, I’m such a bad girl, whatever shall you do with me?”

She then collapsed next to Jane on the couch in a fit of giggles. Jane huffed in annoyance.

“Are you going to give me a _spanking_?” Roxy teased. “With your big spoon?”

“Maybe I will!” Jane answered. She got up and stomped into the kitchen to grab her Bowlbuster 5000 (not quite the latest model, but it would do the trick). When she got back Roxy was staring.

“Um, I was like, joking?” Roxy stammered. “You know that right?”

“Oh, now the naughty girl is rethinking things,” Jane said. “But it’s too late.”

Jane grabbed a squirming Roxy by her shirt. Roxy tried to wriggle free, but soon Jane had Roxy over her lap.

“Jaaaaaane,” Roxy whined. “This is stu- oh!”

Roxy squeaked when the first smacked landed. Jane brought the spoon down again, grinning.

“How many should we make it, hmmm?” Jane asked. “Let’s start with twenty. I want you to count out loud.”

“What?” Roxy asked. Jane spanked her again.

“Count,” Jane ordered again.

“Um, one?” Roxy tried. Another hit, and he voice jumped in volume and pitch. “Two!”

“That’s a good girl,” Jane praised her. After the fifth hit Roxy had collapsed over her lap. Around ten she started wriggling. At twelve she moaned. Jane froze.

“Wait, what did I do wrong?” Roxy asked.

“Are you enjoying this?” Jane asked.

“Noooooo,” Roxy said immediately. “No, this is awful. You’re really teaching me a lesson here.”

“Oh my goodness gracious,” Jane said. “You’re naughtier than I thought!”

“Does that mean you’re going to stop?” Roxy asked in a soft voice. She seemed very scared and worried.

“Do you want me to?” Jane asked. She didn’t want to make Roxy do anything she didn’t want to , even though the idea of making her moan like that again is thrilling.

“Only if you do,” Roxy said immediately.

“Well, I don’t want to take advantage, and you’re clearly the one that’s opinion should-”

“No, no, you’re the one-”

“No, you-”

“No you.”

“You.”

“You!”

They continued like that for several minutes, until Jane got frustrated and just smacked her friend’s rear with her spoon again to silence her. Roxy gasped and squeaked happily.

“So I should continue?” Jane asked.

“Oh, yes _please_ ,” Roxy answered. Jane grinned.

“I don’t know,” Jane said. “Are you really getting the full effect with your jeans on?”

“Clearly not,” Roxy agreed. “I better take them off right now.”

She unbuttoned her pants and pushed the down immediately, revealing the cutest pair of pink kitten printed panties Jane had ever seen.

“Better,” Jane said, a little breathless. She ran her hand over the soft cotton, squeezing lightly. It made Roxy squirm. She tugged the elastic at the waistband curiously. “Should I?”

“Oh god, Jane, yes you should,” Roxy answered. She lifted her hips so Jane could slip the panties down as well, leaving Roxy’s butt bare over Jane’s lap.

“Count,” Jane said. She brought the spoon down on the bare skin, softer than before. Roxy counted, sounding more and more thrilled as Jane strengthened her strokes. Around twenty she was a shivering wreck.

“Oh Jane, please please please,” Roxy begged. Jane couldn’t help herself, she dropped the spoon and slipped her hand down between Roxy’s legs, pushing a finger inside her. She was so wet. Roxy shouted her approval and pushed back against Jane’s invading finger.

“Do you want more?” Jane asked.

“Yes, yes,” Roxy said.

“Have you been good enough to deserve it?”

“Please Jane, yes I’ll be good.”

“Okay then,” Jane said. She pushed in another finger and felt Roxy squeeze down around them and moan. She started thrusting them and Roxy rode the movement happily. But the angle was weird and Jane’s hand was starting to hurt, so she pulled back.

“No!” Roxy protested.

“Calm down, I just want to try something different,” Jane reassured her. She pulled at Roxy’s jeans and the other girl wriggled out of them and laid back on the couch. Jane slipped her fingers back in as she leaned over and kissed Roxy. “There, better.”

Roxy sighed. It wasn’t long before Jane could add a third finger. She leaned back far enough so she could watch as she spread Roxy wider. She had an idea but she didn’t know if Roxy would be up to it.

“Did you know that my spoon is self stirring?” Jane asked.

“What the hell,” Roxy said. “Why does that matter?”

“Because if you hold it tight while it’s trying to stir, it ends up buzzing,” Jane said. She leaned down and blew and raspberry on Roxy’s stomach to make her squirm. “Like so.”

“Jane, are you telling me you shove that spoon of yours up your cunt?”

“Hey, there’s no need to be crude!” Jane protested.

“Oh my god you do!” Roxy was grinning insanely. “And you call me naughty!”

“So you don’t want to try it?”

“Of course I want to try it!”

Jane pulled out her fingers and picked up her spoon again. Roxy spread her legs eagerly as Jane pressed the tip against her.

“It’s pretty wide,” Jane told her. “So try to relax.”

Roxy nodded in understanding, biting down on her lip as Jane pushed. There was resistance and Jane thought she might need to try with another finger before it suddenly slipped in. Roxy gasped in surprise.

“There we go,” Jane said. “Wow, you look good like this.”

“Thanks,” Roxy said.

“Okay, little more,” Jane said. She pressed in further. She was hesitant to go as deep as she normally did with herself, cautiously probing for signs of resistance.

“Is that all you got?” Roxy asked. Or maybe not. Jane pushed in deep, until Roxy whined in protest, arching off the couch. Man, she could take a lot. Jane was impressed.

“Want me to turn it on?” Jane asked.

“Bring it on, Crocker,” Roxy answered. Jane flipped the switch to the lowest setting. The spoon tried to oscillate, but had no room. Instead it buzzed lightly. “That’s nice.”

“Isn’t it?” Jane agreed. “Next setting now.”

The second setting was still a buzzing sensation, but stronger. It made Roxy sigh. The third started to get more thuddy. The fourth was more of a rhythmic pulse. The fifth had Roxy panting and shaking.

“Ready for the next?” Jane asked after several minutes of admiring Roxy’s sensual struggles.

“There’s _more_?” Roxy said, incredulous. Jane laughed.

“Ten speeds, for all your baking needs!” Jane told her.

“Oh fuck,” Roxy groaned. “I don’t think I can take ten speeds.”

“We’ll have to figure something else out then,” Jane said. She rubbed her thumb over Roxy’s clit and gripped the spoon with her other hand, starting to thrust it in and out. That did the trick, because it was barely another minute before Roxy was tensing up and shouting in orgasm.

Jane switched off the spoon and carefully withdrew it.

“Wow,” Roxy said.

“Good wow?” Jane asked.

“I don’t know,” Roxy answered. “I think it only encouraged me to be naughty more often.”


End file.
